rampage_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Brian Colin's New Rampage
The story starts off in Seattle, on a normal, peaceful day. Suddenly, a man sees something in the distance, and everybody flees. Suddenly, the figures appear: The monsters George, Lizzie, and Ralph, who begin wrecking the city. After crushing some wehicles and tearing up a few buildings, they stand together and roar. As they are roaring, composer Alexander Brandon encourages the animator to zoom in on the monsters. He then announces that the scene is done, and they'll soon get to work on the levels. He then heads out to meet with Brian Colin, saying it's been years since Rampage: Total Destruction was made, and now they're making a movie based on the Rampage games. Brian's grandfather, whom Brian brought with him, states that the new game and the movie are a bad idea, saying that the whole franchise is cursed. Brian dismisses his grandfather to be crazy, and he and Alexander return to the animation room, where the Lizzie model begins moving on it's own, and begins punching the screen. The animator present states that he's not moving the model. Then Lizzie's fist breaks through the computer and crushes the animator's skull before wrecking the studio. Brian's grandfather states that "it's happening" and that he "warned them about this". Suddenly, Lizzie herself breaks free from the computer and breaks out of the studio. Alexander then exclaims "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!" as Brian heads to his office, Alexander following. Alexander asks him what this is all about, and Alexander explains it's part of the script he's working on for the game, but he was just as surprised by Lizzie's sudden appearance as everybody else was. He then explains that he dreams a scene or two each night and wakes up and writes them down. Colin goes on to tell him that in the script he's been writing, pure evil can be temporarily defeated if its essence is effectively captured in a work of art that is able to allow evil to express itself. Colin explains that the evil has taken the form of the Rampage monsters because they are familiar ones. The "monsters" are now searching for the voice actor of the character "Dr. Elizabeth Veronica" as they see her as the gatekeeper who holds them at bay as her character defeated George, Lizzie, and Ralph in Rampage World Tour. To the monsters, it is her that gives the character of Dr. Elizabeth Veronica her fortitude. They will attack her at her weakest points, trying to break her down before confronting her. Alexander leaves, just as confused as before. Just the, a news report comes on the TV, which shows the monsters wrecking downtown Los Angeles, in their search for the voice actor. Eventually, Ruby the Lobster finds her and chases her through town with the other monsters. Soon, the military appears, and is quickly decimated by the combined might of the monsters, who continue their chase. Alexander and Brian find the actor, and help her escape the monsters. Soon, the actor realizes what the monsters want, and accepts the role they want her to play. Just then, the monsters rip through a pizzeria, and the actor convinces other voice actors for the Rampage games to join her in a final showdown with the monsters as the monsters attack. The group succeeds in killing the monsters, by locking them in a chemical plant and activating the chemicals where upon melting, their true visage is revealed as they let out a final roar. As the group makes it out, they find the script of the game Brian has been working on, waiting for them. The voice actor for Dr. Elizabeth Veronica reads some of it: "We open in the middle of a field. There's chemicals and barrels, and a group of people mutating into vicous creatures. And they are thrashing around now as if awakening from a long and unwanted sleep...." Category:Stories Category:Metaficion Category:Metafiction